


No one but You

by Sapphirethief



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-09 03:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphirethief/pseuds/Sapphirethief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim takes Bones to a bar but leaves him to flirt. An other man sees his opportunity and swoops in. Jim doesn't like this and things get chaotic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birthday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is a on going back and forth story between my bestie and myself. She writes Jim and I write Bones. This is our first attempt at Jim/Bones so please let us know what you think.

            Leonard knew he shouldn’t be upset with Jim but that didn’t stop him. Lately Jim had been too busy to spend any time with him. In fact it almost seemed like Jim was avoiding him. That hurt more than he was willing to admit. So now here he was at a bar that Jim had invited him too. Only he sat alone because Jim had wondered off after some eye candy.

            “Refill?” asked the Bartender.

            “Yeah.”

            After all it was going on Jim’s tab and he deserved it for abandoning him. On his goddamned birthday no less! Well…Jim didn’t know that bit of info but still he invited him damn it! A cadet in the command track, you can always tell, slid onto the stool next to him with a smirk.

            “So how about you let me get you your next refill?”

            “You got a name, brat? Or did your Mamma never teach you to introduce yourself?”

            The brat laughed as he took another swig of his beer.

            “I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours…Lyonal Truman at your service.”

            How in the great plains did he attract these kind of people? Before he knew it, and against his better judgment, he was agreeing to the brat’s offer. Jim glanced from across the bar room to look at Bones. He nodded at random intervals at the jabbering the girl was doing. Had she even breathed? Did she not see his attention was elsewhere from the beginning? His heart ached at the vision of his best friend’s back; clearly he was angry and wondering again why he let Jim talk him into going to another bar to be left alone again. Jim couldn’t believe Len stuck around or tolerated anything he did. He really hoped to scare Bones off, even though Jim didn’t want the man to ever go. He stared dreamily thinking of their first meeting in the ‘flying tin can’. How was it possible for someone to look so damn sexy with a 3-day-shadow, mussed hair and a warning of being puked on? Jim couldn’t believe how much that accent got to him. Oh, and then the whole coming to terms with being instantly attracted to a divorced aviaphobe who loved to hypo you when he saw fit. Did he mention man? Yes, a man.

            Someone slid in suavely next to Leonard, and something about the guy caused alarm bells to go off. Running his hand through his hair, Jim came to terms with what he really meant to do tonight; tell his best friend why he really has been avoiding him. Looking at the girl and apologizing, Jim swaggered over making sure to catch the eye of best friend and stranger alike. The brat was actually sitting there listening to him blather on, more like rant, about the moron’s he had to fix up. He kept his word too and bought his next drink. Surprising since Leonard had made sure to order a rather expensive bourbon. It was kind of pleasing to have someone’s full attention.

            “You didn’t! Well at least you saved the man’s life before you reamed him. You know you are awe inspiring, Len,” said Truman.

            Just then he noticed Jim headed that way. Well damn it something must have gone downhill. Leonard had never been any good at cheering people up but it spoke volumes that, for Jim, he was willing to try on a near daily basis. So he turned towards Jim and put on his ‘I am a concerned friend damn it!’ frown.

            “She turn you away already? Do we know if she’s related to Uhura?”


	2. Green-Eye'd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim really doesn't like this Truman hitting on his Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for commenting and for the Kudos! Sorry this one's kind of short but I'll have the next chapter ready by tomorrow!

            “What? No!” Jim barked and patted Bones’ shoulder. “I think she’s still talking to me, but she hasn’t noticed I left.”

            Even with the idiot in the chair next to Bones, Jim couldn’t help but grin at his best friend like a loon with his joke. He crossed his arms and subtly flexed his biceps as he turned toward the stranger. Playboy alarm bells chimed in his mind, but he kept most of his smile lingering.

            “And you might be?”

            The cadet smiled and put out a hand towards Jim.

            “Lyonal Truman, command track, second year and you must be the famous James T. Kirk, it’s a pleasure. Len, was just telling me how he saved Captain Harison’s life. You should join us if you’re free.”

            Leonard was glad to see Jim smiling. He felt his shoulders lose some of their tension.

            “I was doing my damn job. Sit your ass down, kid.”

            “Is he always this modest? I mean it was a frig magnet used!” asked Truman.

            It was truly shocking when he felt a light blush warming his cheeks and ears. Maybe it was time to stop drinking for the night.

            “Oh yeah; ever since we met on that shuttle. Always modest about himself, whizzing through med classes like his ass is on fire.”

            Jim laughed and leaned in as if in a private joke with this Truman character.

            “Can’t say much about his bedside manner though. I’m sure Klingons are nicer to their prisoners than he is his patients.”

            Jim’s comment caused Truman to smile over at Leonard.

            “I guess I’m one of the lucky ones then. I get to meet him under better circumstances and get treated to the southern charm. Though…If it were me I think I would have taken him somewhere a little…different for his birthday.”

            Leonard’s eyes grew a little wider. Well shit! He turned his eyes away from Jim. Jim glanced at Bones and laid his hand on his shoulder. Then chuckled and shook his head at Truman. The idiot had actually taken the bait and Jim was not about to let this window of opportunity fly by. Sink or swim, baby; and he was in a particularly win-win mindset that night.

            “ ‘s that so?” Jim said as he squeezed Bones’ shoulder, not looking for his reaction,” Well I’m sorry to tell you but you see, I already made some plans here with Bones for some extracurricular activities after blowing out the candles.”

            I was ready for a bar fight; but I was really going to try and not ruin this birthday further.

            

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bones reacts to Jim's dirty comment and did Jim get into a fight?


	3. Drugs and Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim gets violent when he realizes the other man's true intent for Bones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone! You are making us so happy! Ok, so we promise to get the next chapter out sometime this week and it's going to be a lot longer then the other chapters!

Leonard nearly choked on his drink and damned if he could hide the stupid warmth that spread across his face.

            “I don’t think you told your friend of your plans tonight, Jim,” said Truman.

            He could see the brat’s chest puffing up. He knew Jim was aiming for a bar fight and what he said was calculated for just that. In all honesty he didn’t want to deal with it right then. So he downed his drink and stood.

            “I’m not interested Truman but I am flattered. Jim, don’t end your night on my account. I don’t even celebrate my birthday anymore. But I am heading out early. This old man needs his sleep.”

            He quickly made his way from the bar without waiting for a reaction. Only a few steps out and he felt a hand grab his arm.

            “Dammit, Jim!”

            Only that didn’t feel like Jim’s hand and Leonard was starting to feel dizzy. Leonard swerved in the man’s grip. Jim didn’t even see him move. Anger bubbled at the stranger’s darker intent. He just dove and grabbed Bones’ other arm. Flashing a smile at the stranger.

            “Whoa, birthday boy, looks like you went a little overboard there.”

            He silently seethed as he guided his best friend to plop at the nearest place to sit. He made sure Bones wasn’t going to tip over for a moment.

            “Sorry, Doc,” he sighed before turning around to clock the asshole on the side of the head. He put a hell of a lot of anger behind it, but he was still surprised when the man hit the ground-hard. Leonard thought he really shouldn’t be feeling this strange. Hadn’t had that much to drink. It was in a daze he watched the man hit the ground with a crack. He tried to move to go to him for he could see blood, and he was a Doctor dammit, but everything was swimming. His skin felt on fire. He looked to Jim and promptly forgot about the other man. He didn’t like the look on Jim’s face.

            “Jim?”

            He struggled with his body to stand and forced it to respond despite the strange symptoms. Jim snapped his communicator out with one hand while he went to support Bones with his other arm. He knew him enough to see Bones wasn’t going to wait for the paramedics, even if he were about to pass out himself.

            “Yes, this is Jim Kirk with Starfleet, I need two Med-Vacs sent to my location immediately. One, (hopeful), concussion and one ruffed Doctor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Bones wakes up in confusion.


	4. Someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim feels guilty and Bones puts him in his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much! We hope you enjoy this chapter and please let us know what you think.

            Leonard blinked his eyes open. Wait! When had he fallen asleep? The last thing he could remember was going to the bar with Jim. A flash of Jim’s upset face dredged its way up.

            “Jim!” he croaked.

            He immediately started to sit up in search of his best friend.

            “Whoa! Easy there tiger!”

            Jim scooted closer to his waking friend and placed a palm on his chest. He couldn’t believe he let his best friend get drugged. He felt like the worst human being on the planet…hell-the known galaxy.

            ‘Way to show a guy a good time like abandoning him at the bar on his birthday and letting him get ruffed.’

            Bones didn’t deserve friends like him and even if he were interested back, Kirk knew Len deserved better. He was going to make it up to him…somehow?

            “As my good Doctor McCoy would tell me; I swear if you try getting out of that damned bed without permission, there’s a hypo with your name on it.”

            “What the hell happened, kid? And wipe that damn fake grin from your face, “grumbled Leonard.

            He could already see the guilt eating away at Jim. If only he could remember, than at least he’d have a chance at stopping this downward spiral! Admittedly having Jim’s hand on his chest helped to calm the pounding of his heart. He was surprised Jim couldn’t feel it like a drum against his palm.

            “And stop that right now!”

            “Okay, jeeez-s.”

            Jim took his hand away as if it were an affront to Bones. He plopped back down in his seat.

            “Hands off the Doctor.”

            He blew a lazy raspberry in a dramatic sigh. Even though he was practically face-palming with the arm he leaned on, he couldn’t keep his eyes from Bones’. He tensed up and shifted a bit, completely ready and prepared for the usual reaming. It was almost as if he enjoyed it, he realized one day. All that untamed, drawling southern accent and intensity directed at him…made him feel all kinds of funny things. God, there was seriously something deeply wrong with himself.

            “Dammit, Jim! I don’t give a flying flip about your hand! Now tell me what happened or I’m gonna find as many Hypos with your name on them as I can for your next exam.”

            Leonard needed to know who he needed to ream for putting that look on Jim’s face. That face was meant for smiles only. Come to think of it where was Spock? The Hobgoblin was practically the Captain’s Siamese twin with the way he stuck to his side. He looked around but didn’t spot him. In fact he didn’t spot anyone but Jim. As he faced his Captain he lost his glare and tiredly raked his hand through his hair. Damn, puppy dog eyes were lethal on this kid.

            “Not your fault, Captain.”

            Jim huffed and smiled angrily, running a hand through his hair. Unconsciously mirroring Bones.

            “Of course it is, Len,” he rolled his eyes so as not to look at his friend.

            “Of course it’s my damn fault! I dragged you to a bar for your birthday and abandoned you because I’m an idiot-“ mid rant, Kirk got out of his chair to pace and gesture frantically,” and I don’t even know why the hell you put up with me. I mean it; your ex is such an asshole and you deserve to be with someone who isn’t so self-centered or reckless…and-and-“

            Suddenly Kirk felt light-headed and plopped down again rubbing his hands over his face, leaving them there.

            “Jesus,” sighed Kirk.

            “Hypos it is then. Dammit, you listen to me you over grown kid! You didn’t know it was my goddamn birthday because I didn’t damn well tell you it was; and you didn’t exactly force me by phaser point to go to that damn bar with you. You invited, I accepted end of story. Now for that supposed person I’m with but can do better then, I didn’t know I was with anyone. Unless…”

            He wriggled to the edge of the bed, even as it made his head spin, to reach out and grab hold of Jim’s chin. Leonard forced Jim to look at him. His eyes became far more gentle as he looked into Jim’s eyes. He couldn’t think about what he was about to say or he’d lose his nerve to do it. This was almost scarier than trying to ride for the first time.

            “Am I with someone, Jim?” Leonard whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: How will Jim respond? Admit or Flee?


	5. Luck and Tim'N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Captain finally makes a move but is it checkmate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this has taken so long to update and it's not very long! Forgive us but life happened. Please let us know if you like it. Thank you to those of you who commented! your the only reason its being updated at all.

            Jim was so shocked, he couldn’t even find the thought to blink. The look on Len’s face had thrown a wrench in the cogs of his brain. He could feel his face heating up, cheeks and ears burning. How could he be so stupid and let himself say all those carefully guarded thoughts out loud, let alone in front of Bones.

            ‘Holy shit I have to say something. Bastard’s just staring at me with that look. He asked you a question, dumbass. You didn’t bat an eyelash at the Kiobashi Maru tests, but now is when you’re spineless? Yes.

            No.’

            The Kirk mask and smile fell back on, but his eyes stayed vulnerable.

            “Well,” he cleared his throat,” If you are with someone, Bones, we’re going to have to make sure they don’t mess things up completely…because..”

            He leaned in and touched his forehead to Len’s.

            “I don’t want you to get hurt.”

            Jim closed his eyes, and gulped. Leonard couldn’t help but feel slightly disappointed by that answer. What was he expecting though? Of course he was reading into Jim’s wording all wrong! He gently tapped Jim’s forehead with his own before pulling away and getting out of the biobed.

            “Thanks, Jim, but where the hell are the Nurses or Doctors in this joint!? Damn lazy if you ask me!”

            He just wanted to check out and get this god awful day over with. Jim ran over to the door way and crossed his arms.

            “You know, Bones, I seem to be good with words except around you; I get all tongue tied and we seem to be having miscommunications more often.”

            Jim grabbed Leonard’s shoulders.

            “I want to be with you,” he said slowly as if Bones were slow too,” And please don’t kill me for this-“

            Jim closed his eyes and his lips shyly met Leonard’s, hoping he wouldn’t box his brains. Leonard was sure his brain had just shorted out. Was this the drugs? A dream maybe? Or was Jim really kissing him? The feel of Jim’s lips on his was beyond mere words. With a start he realized he wasn’t kissing back. Shit! He decided to quickly remedy that. He put a shaky hand on the back of Jim’s neck and cautiously began kissing back. He was terrified by the idea of waking up any moment. Instead of the ear boxing he braced for, Leonard actually kissed back.

            ‘Oh thank you, God,’ he thought to himself.

            Not wanting to freak Bones out too much, Jim slowly turned the dial up on the kiss instead of instantly devouring him. For once, Bones was following his lead and boy, was Bones a great kisser; a phenomenal kisser. Cautiously Jim placed his hands on either side of Len’s waist as he walked a step or two backwards. As his back met the door, he gently pulled them closer. He held on lightly in case Bones got uncomfortable or spooked. Entranced by the non-reality of the smell and taste of Bones, he nearly leapt out of his skin when a loud knock pierced the silence. With great reluctance Leonard pulled away slowly. Looking into the most beautiful eyes he’d ever seen, he tried to smile reassuringly but didn’t know how successful it was.

            “I don’t think I like our luck or their tim’n,” Leonard whispered.

            Using the fact that Jim still held him lightly he walked just far enough the door could open. Chapel walked in looking less than impressed.

            “Good to see your awake, Len. As for you, Captain, you were to inform us if he awoke. Please, Len, sit back on the biobed so I can check your vitals.”

            “Don’t worry, Christine, I was being well looked after in the absence of the staff.”

            With a smirk directed at his Captain he saunter back over to the biobed.


End file.
